Lograré que admitas que me amas
by Anniheri
Summary: No entiendo, se ve en tu rostro que sientes algo por mí, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser expresarlo con tus labios? Empieza la operación "Lograré que admitas que me amas…"
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Lograré que admitas que me amas…

Fandom: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Tipo de relato: Long-fic.

Pareja: Takano y Onodera.

Advertencias: Por la semana Yaoi en Universo Fanfics; hay un poco de lemon, casi nada…

Prologo

_¡Eres un terco! ¿Es tan difícil que admitas lo que sientes por mí? Si no hago algo rápido puede que nunca me digas que me amas… ¿por qué tienes que haber cambiado tanto? Cuando estábamos en secundaria no parabas de declararte, lo hiciste varias veces, si bien recuerdo, aunque te prefiero como eres ahora…_

_No entiendo, se ve en tu rostro que sientes algo por mí, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser expresarlo con tus labios? Haría tanto porque lo confesaras. _

Eran los pensamientos de un apuesto moreno que miraba enfurruñado la puerta por la que un lindo castaño había salido huyendo… No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y estaba empezando a fastidiarse, de todas las maneras que intentará convencer a su subordinado ninguna daba resultado…

Debía hacer algo antes de volverse loco, que a este paso no le faltaba mucho.

Ya tenía casi el año de haber vuelto a rencontrarse con su amor de la infancia y esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Tenía que encontrar la forma en que el otro se animara a dejar ese temor de salir herido, o de que vuelva a ver un malentendido, como el de hace tantos años…

Pero, ¿cómo? Hay tantas cosas que podía hacer…

Podía empezar con un _acercamiento directo_, seguramente el otro nervioso se pondría, y así le encantaba verlo; así que lo logrará o no, él ganaría algo…

Tal vez un _acercamiento indirecto_, la cantidad de sonrojos del otro valdrían la pena y también su frustración… (Sonrió al pensar en eso último).

Los _celos_, ya lo he visto de esa forma otras veces, pero ahora no creía que Yokozawa le ayudará, ya que este tiene parejas… tal vez celos que yo provoque; podría funcionar, o terminar peor. Pero, así se ve adorable y es más fácil hacer que por lo menos admita algo, aunque sea que no le gusta verme con alguien más… (Su sonrisa se ensanchaba).

Una _declaración_, ya le he dicho muchas veces lo que siento por él, pero hay otras formas de demostrárselo… tal vez si le digo todo lo que quiero con él y como me imagino la vida a su lado, crea que soy sincero.

_Presentar mis intenciones a sus padres_, no creo que siquiera lo permita pero vale la pena intentar… aunque no me quiera enfrentar a su padre, o a la madre que quiere casarlo con alguien a quien mi Ritsu no quiere.

Un _distanciamiento_, me dolería más a mí que a Onodera, pero podría funcionar… darle un tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que siente, sin mi presencia a su lado (su sonrisa se fue, no era una idea que le gustará mucho pero por su castaño lo haría).

Pedirle una _cita_, dejarle en claro que no es un pasatiempo y tratar de ir quitando todos esos temores que no le dejan estar conmigo, aunque él debe ir por su cuenta y no forzado por mi… eso va a ser lo complicado, aunque puedo decirle que si accede le dejaré en paz, así aceptará, aunque sea por puro orgullo.

Haré esas siete cosas en una semana, empezando el lunes… es mi única alternativa. Si nada de eso funciona, creo que le dejaré libre, aunque me lastime profundamente…

…

El moreno comenzó a preparar los detalles de su plan, había tantas cosas por hacer y era sábado, así que tenía poco tiempo…pero antes tenía que asegurar un poco de tiempo a solas con el castaño, sino su plan y todas sus preparaciones no servirían de nada…

Tuvo una idea y con una sonrisa agarro su celular y mando un mensaje.

Después de un rato y no recibir respuesta se encogió de hombros, fue a su sillón a sentarse, pero recordó que tenía una buena razón para tener al castaño en su casa antes de que este saliera corriendo…

Le escribió un mensaje muy simple "No creo que quieras venir a mi casa o que yo vaya para allá, así que mándame una imagen de lo que sea que estés comiendo; tienes diez minutos o iré a comer contigo" lo envió, se esperó unos segundos y envió otro pequeño texto "pero si quieres que vaya para tu departamento sólo mándame un mensaje y estaré ahí en seis segundos…realmente quiero estar a tu lado"

No creía que el otro se lo permitiera, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Empieza la operación "Lograré que admitas que me amas…"

…

Onodera Ritsu no podía estar más nervioso, después de salir huyendo de la casa de su jefe, había ido porque tenía que comer con él, una vez al día. Estaba complacido de haberse retirado, ya que no había sucumbido de nuevo ante el más alto, a pesar de que también tenía un deje de culpa por dejarle así y un pequeño deseo de haberse quedado, pero eso su orgullo lo remplazo.

Había llegado, se hinco en el piso de su departamento y trataba de controlar su alterada respiración; por alguna razón los sitios donde el moreno le había tocado los sentía muy calientes y le hormigueaba la zona…

Después abrió el refrigerador, se preparó un platillo muy sencillo y sentándose en su salita se dispuso a comerlo, estaba empezando cuando llego el primer mensaje, seguido rápidamente de otros dos… al leerlos su rostro adquirió una expresión resignada, tomo una foto de su platillo, se la envió al moreno, junto con un pequeño párrafo que decía "No vengas, por favor".

Prosiguió con sus alimentos, pero ese primer mensaje le tenía inquieto… algo pasaría el lunes y él no estaba tan seguro de que lo quisiera evitar.

…

"Onodera, tienes que llegar a las seis de la mañana el lunes, tenemos que revisar tu propuesta para el departamento de ventas".

Lo curioso, es que los dos ya habían checado ese trabajo, varias veces y estaban complacidos de los resultados que había tenido, aun así Ritsu no se lo discutió, pensaba que algo no le había gustado y quería hacerle trabajar más… no sería algo raro. De todas formas el castaño iría, no le dejaría que luego le recriminará por hacer trabajos a medias…

A pesar de esa sensación, bueno el lunes será interesante…


	2. Chapter 2 Acercamiento directo…

1. Día número uno.

Acercamiento directo…

Lunes, seis y media de la mañana. Una hermosa mañana, el clima es fresco, el sol apenas está saliendo y no parece que vaya a hacer mucho calor.

En la editorial Marukawa Shoten, el edificio parece estar vacío; de hecho casi lo está ya que sólo en la sección de manga Shoujo -una sección que estaba decorada completamente de rosa y de varios animales y figurillas de peluche- hay habitantes.

Son dos hombres: el jefe del departamento, un moreno de cabello corto y ojos castaños, además de tener pestañas largas; y uno de sus subordinados, un castaño de ojos verdes, más pequeño que el otro.

El más grande tiene acorralado contra la pared al otro, mientras reparte besos por su cuello, el castaño trata de resistirse, pero es inútil.

—Takano-san, detente por favor —murmuraba el de ojos verdes, colocando sus manos en el pecho del otro, para intentar alejarlo de su cuerpo.

—Ritsu —susurro el otro mientras depositaba varios besos en el cuello y rostro que tenía en frente.

El mencionado estaba cada vez más tentado a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar las atenciones del moreno, pero antes de decidir ceder ante su superior, recordó donde estaban y que seguramente no faltaba mucho para que el resto de los trabajadores arribaran; podrían encontrarlos en una situación embarazosa y comprometedora. Y él no quería sufrir las consecuencias…

— ¡Takano-san! —Exclamó exasperado, mientras evitaba la mirada que recorría con avidez su rostro—. ¡Detente, por favor! Hatori-san, Mino-san y Kisa-san no tardaran en llegar, pueden vernos…

Su jefe lo ignoro, dedicándose a pegar todo su cuerpo al de Ritsu y frotar sus entrepiernas insistente mente, sacándole pequeños gemiditos, a quien sonrojado trataba de evitarlos, mordiéndose los labios y bajando la cabeza, acción que no sirvió de nada, ya que el mayor estaba atento a sus movimientos y reacciones.

—Onodera, de nuevo te preocupas por cosas innecesarias en los momentos menos indicados… falta una hora para que lleguen los demás, es muy temprano; déjame besarte, relájate, idiota— dijo el moreno embozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le sujetaba la barbilla forzando a que le mirara, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el castaño de sonrojo aún más porque los ojos de Takano reflejaban todo el cariño y deseo que sentía hacia él…

Lo beso una vez más, acariciando su rostro suavemente con la mano, sorprendiéndose al verse correspondido… Sonrió en el beso, recorriendo con su lengua los labios del más pequeño, pidiéndolo acceso; cuando el menor se lo concedió, llevo una de sus manos a la cintura del castaño, subió un poco su camiseta y tocó suavemente la piel a su alcance.

—Tú también, tócame —pidió el moreno, mientras usaba su otra mano para guiar las del castaño, una la coloco en su rostro, mientras la otra la acercaba a su entrepierna, instando a Ritsu a dejarla ahí.

El moreno ya había logrado que el castaño tomara su miembro y lo acariciara; y que respondiera con más añico los besos, a la par que él desfajaba el cuerpo del otro, desabrochará los botones de la camiseta y repartiera pequeños besos en el pecho, jugara con las tetillas con el otro.

Iba a desabrochar la bragueta del más joven, pero hubo un ruido que lo detuvo, presto atención a haberlo oído, quien sabe que le hubiera hecho el pequeño si alguien los hubiera encontrado en esa situación.

Takano escucho el característico sonido del elevador, y las quejas de otro de sus subordinados, suspiro a sabiendas de que se le había ido el tiempo muy rápido otra vez…

Se separó del de ojos verdes, con mucho trabajo y resignación, aprovechando para robarle un último beso, acomodo su ropa y cabello lo mejor que pudo, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Onodera, pero procuro dejarle el cabello un poco desarreglado… fue a su escritorio, tomo uno de los mangas que le faltaba revisar y comenzó a realizar las correcciones correspondientes. A pesar de la calma con la que el moreno realizo sus actividades, el castaño le miraba incrédulo, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos cristalinos, labios hinchados y brillantes, además de que trataba regular su respiración.

Un hombre de pequeña estatura, de cabello y ojos negros, facciones delicadas y que no aparentaba más de veinte años, a pesar de tener treinta y ser el mayor de los presentes; se hizo presente en la oficina…

— ¿Estas bien Ritchan? —pregunto Kisa Shouta al entrar y ver a su compañero en ese singular estado, lo observo fijamente, pues las reacciones del otro eran más normales a finales de ciclo, cuando se incrementaba la carga de trabajo; lo cual podría decir que estaría muy ocupados si a principio de mes tuvieran ya tareas acumuladas.

—Sí, estoy bien, Kisa-san —respondió más sonrojado, si eso era posible, el castaño, al ver que por poco los habían podido encontrar haciendo eso—. No te preocupes.

Aunque Ritsu trataba de sonreir calmadamente, se veía que estaba muy nervioso, además de que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos; Kisa se percató de que el más joven miraba de reojo al editor en jefe quien sonreía engreídamente; Shouta embozo una sonrisa pícara, habiendo deducido la causa del estado descompuesto del menor; no siendo la primera vez que alguno de la oficina los viera así, pero prefirieran callar, después de todo ellos no podían hablar de ese tipo de relaciones.

—Vamos a trabajar Ritchan. —Kisa intento reconfortar a su compañero, palmeándole el hombro, para sentarse y revisar el trabajo que tenían… el castaño se apresuró a imitarle.

—Buenos días —saludaron las dos personas que faltaban, y que entraban en ese momento.

—Buenos días —les respondieron y cada uno siguió con sus respectivos trabajos, Onodera tenía el presentimiento de que la interacción con su jefe no había terminado y eso le daba un mal presentimientos.

Y así era, debido a que la mente de su jefe pensaba "Acercamiento directo, error. Acercamiento indirecto, en marcha"

El día transcurrió con bastante calma, para el pesar del castaño, quien cada vez estaba más inquieto…


	3. Chapter 3 Acercamiento indirecto

2. Día número dos.

Acercamiento indirecto.

Martes, Once de la mañana.

En la editorial Marukawa Shoten, en la sección manga Shoujo, Onodera Ritsu se estaba desesperando cada minuto más y la culpa la tenía su jefe y esas mugres notitas con las que se había topado todo el día, le gustaban, pero ya Mino-san y Kisa-san le habían preguntado sobre sus gestos…

Desde que despertó se encontró con una tarjetita con la inscripción "Te amo" y un desayuno en la mesa, sólo para él. También había un pequeño almuerzo con la leyenda "Cuando como contigo no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que en observar tus labios".

Ritsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, preguntándose las intenciones de su vecino…

Se sorprendió al ver su habitación, estaba acomodada, no había nada en el suelo, su ropa estaba apilada y doblada, había una pequeña tarjeta que sobre salía, esta decía: "Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco"

Esa frase provoco el inmediato sonrojo del castaño, que tomará el mensaje y lo tirara al bote de la basura murmurando—. ¿Qué se cree? Es un entrometido…

En su baño estaban acomodadas las cosas de su ducha, y eso lo puso muy nervioso, al imaginarle al otro merodeando, nada más para prepararle todo; "Adoro como mi sola presencia te pone nervioso".

Esta vez el murmullo sonó como: engreído.

En la puerta de su departamento la nota decía "Me encanta ver tu rostro sonrojado".

Lo que por supuesto, logro que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas…

Cuando llega a su trabajo, pensó que todo había terminado, pero su jefe era muy persistente, ya que encontró varías notas…

Encima de sus mangas, había una que le llamo la atención "Te ves adorable cuando estás enojado, por eso provoco que te enojes tanto conmigo"

El joven de ojos verdes se le quedo mirando a la nota, pensando en que seguramente le había hecho sufrir muchas veces a propósito… tenía que reclamarle por ello.

En su computador encontró otra que logro sacarle una sonrisa "Te admiro –aunque no esté de acuerdo en que no aproveches las oportunidades que tu apellido te dan- por lo que haces para ser reconocido"

Si bien él ya sabía que Takano no entendía porque se reusaba a usar el nombre de su familia, le sorprendió ver la primera parte del mensaje.

Encontró "Me gusta verte trabajar" al revisar entre sus cosas, mientras que "Es sorprendente lo dedicado que eres en tu trabajo, ya que si dices que terminaras algo, harás hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo" lo vio en uno de sus libros.

Vio varias que decían me gustas, te amo, regadas por su escritorio…

…

Y no es que no le gustará la atención del otro, pero le ponía un tanto incomodo el que no lo hubiera visto en todo el día, ya que su jefe se encontraba en reuniones…

…

Cuando regreso a su departamento, extraño la presencia del mayor, a su lado, acompañándolo en su recorrido diario.

Al llegar a su casa vio un papelito que decía revisa en tu buzón. Al hacerlo se enterneció por dos de las notas: "No me importa cargarte a tu casa cuando te quedas dormido, porque tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, además me gusta sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo" y "Me pongo a pensar excusas para pasar aunque sea cinco minutos diarios junto a ti"

Con la primera recordó todas las veces que se había quedado dormido en el metro y el otro lo había tenido que cargar, aunque terminaran durmiendo en la misma cama, (casi sin ropa) y luego sus acciones al día siguiente y la queja del otro de que era pesado; con la segunda río un poco ante la ironía: El moreno buscaba excusas y el castaño las tomaba sin protestar… por más torpes que estas fueran, no importaba, el otro no era el único que gozaba de su compañía.

Empezó a hacer su rutina diaria, siguió encontrando notas, cada una sacándole una sonrisa.

"Me gusto pasar mi cumpleaños contigo como mi única compañía, quiero hacerlo cada año"

"Tu cumpleaños, lo adore por que pude compartirlo junto a ti"

"Me pongo celoso con tanta facilidad, lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar a alguien más"

Encontró uno de los libros que leyó cuando era un estudiante, lo tomo extrañado, en este había dos notas:

"No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, en secundaria, ni de lo que vivimos; lo que lamento es que no durará más"

"Te amé en esa época y ahora te amo mucho más"

—Takano-san, Saga-senpai —murmuro con dulzura el castaño, pues a pesar de todo el malentendido, lo que vivió ahí fue su primer amor…

Cuando se iba a acostar vio otra tarjeta, que extrañamente no noto en la mañana.

"Detesto verte mal, la vez que estuviste en el hospital fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, no sé qué haría si te perdiera, Ritsu"

Antes de dormir le mando un mensaje a su jefe, y otro después de pensarlo un muy buen rato.

Se acostó, con las ganas de verle al día siguiente, aunque no lo admitiría… no noto la última tarjetita "Te amo, y lamento no pasar el día contigo. Amo todo lo que eres, con todo y tus defectos, por mucho que estos me frustren y me molesten".

…

En el departamento de a lado, el moreno se lamentaba el no haber visto a Onodera, sólo lo vio mientras preparaba todo lo de los mensajes, se había preguntado qué sentido tenía hacer todo esto si no le vería… y aun así termino haciéndolo, ya que era de las pocas cosas en las que él no tendría que estar presente.

Lo realmente preocupante es que no sabía si había tenido éxito… Acercamiento indirecto, ¿error? Celos, en marcha.

Mañana disfrutaría de los gestos del otro…

Se en contento con ese pensamiento, estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir cuando le llego un mensaje "Gracias, no tenías que molestarte, pero gracias"

Con una sonrisa se acostó, mañana sería un día muy interesante.

…

Quedo un mensaje sin que Takano leyera, este era pequeño, pero le hubiera encantado verlo.

"Te extrañe"


	4. Chapter 4 Celos

3. Día número tres.

Celos.

Departamento de Takano Masamune, cinco de la mañana, el alto moreno miraba su teléfono celular, complacido al ver un mensaje de su vecino.

"Si con separarme de ti un día, a pesar de que tenías las notas te hizo extrañarme, tal vez con esto te descuenta de lo que sientes por mi" sonrió emocionado. Salió, encontrándose con la persona en la que pensaba, quien al verlo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

—Buenos días, Takano-san— susurro levemente caminando hacia el ascensor, evitando mencionar algo sobre el día anterior.

—Buenos días— respondió el otro deleitándose con su sonrojo.

Masamune aunque lo aparentaba, estaba muy nervioso, la sola presencia del pequeño siempre causaba eso en él; pero ahora no sólo era eso, también se preocupaba en cómo fingiría interés en alguien que no fuera el castaño, pues en lo único que su mente pensaba era en el joven. Aparentar estar interesado en alguien más, hasta se le hacía ridículo.

...

Llegaron a la editorial Marukawa Shoten, sección manga Shoujo, sin inconvenientes; y se pusieron a trabajar.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, pero Takano noto que otro de sus subordinados parecía estar preocupado por algo, Kisa Shouta, -y era difícil de pasar por alto, ya que esté siempre conseguía hacer sonreír al castaño, así que procuraba poner atención a las interacciones de ese par...- se veía distraído, algo melancólico y eso le ponía ansioso de alguna forma… en especial, porque esos estados era común verlos a fin de ciclo y no al principio…

—Kisa, estas muy distraído— le dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación, en la que el más pequeño –de tamaño- estaba, pareció incluso algo aturdido...

—Estoy bien Takano-san— fue la respuesta que obtuvo de quien fingió concentrarse en su trabajo...

...

Al poco tiempo Hatori fue a ver a su mangaka, Yoshikawa Chiharu/Yoshino Chiaki, quien como siempre ya se había atrasado en su manuscrito; Mino había desaparecido algo que a ninguno se le hiciera raro.

—Onodera, saca cinco no quince copias de esto— le dijo Takano a su más nuevo editor extendiéndole unos archivos. Ritsu se dirigió a la copiadora resignadamente, murmurando por lo bajo.

— ¿Seguro qué estás bien, Kisa? —volvió a preguntar el más alto, como respuesta solo consiguió un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Una persona entro a la oficina, era uno de los trabajadores de la tienda donde más manga shoujo se vendía. Si recordaba bien, por lo que Yokozawa le había dicho, el nombre del empleado era Yukina Kou, pero qué podía estar haciendo aquí…

El joven veía insistentemente a Kisa, mientras este pretendía no darse cuenta, pero el editor en jefe noto el rojizo tono en las mejillas del editor.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —le pregunto al vendedor, quien le miro como si no hubiera notado su presencia.

—Buenos días, lamentó interrumpir. Kisa-san olvido unas cosas ayer en la tienda, y debido a que tenían su dirección, sólo he venido a entregárselas— El aludido le entrego al más pequeño un folder, se despidió y se retiró rápidamente. El más pequeño siguió trabajando, sin complicaciones, a pesar del sonrojo que se veía en sus mejillas.

Pero Masamune notó las sutiles muestras de afecto entre esos dos, su comportamiento: si bien en Kisa no era tan obvio, en el otro si lo era, además de que sólo buscaba un pretexto para verle, ya que no había razón para que un vendedor se tomara tantas molestias; sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pensando en Onodera y en cómo se verían los dos.

...

Y así lo vio Ritsu sonriendo amorosamente en dirección a Kisa; lo siguiente que el Moreno notó fue una fulminante mirada en su espalda al voltear se topó con la imagen del castaño con el ceño fruncido, los puños fuertemente apretados y una mueca en la boca.

Le devolvió una incrédula mirada. ¿Quién diría que no sería tan difícil ponerle celoso?

Y por algo que ni siquiera había planeado…

...

Pasaron las horas y los dos regresaron a sus departamentos, con un enfurruñado castaño evitando al moreno. Y el otro sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Ahora qué tienes?— pregunto el otro fastidiado, pero complacido por los evidentes celos del otro. Era hasta divertido verle hacer tantos gestos mientras creía que él no le veía… cómo si eso fuera posible, si se la pasaba pendiente de cada movimiento que el otro realizaba.

—Nada, sólo creo que si tanto interés tiene en Kisa-san podía haberle enviado las notas a él**—** exclamo el otro con rabia en la voz, sacando las llaves para entrar a su departamento y aparentando desinterés. Cosa que era imposible, por su sola mirada…

"Entonces si le gustaron" fue lo primero que la cabeza del Moreno registró.

—NO me interesa Kisa. **—**Explico el mayor**—.** Entro alguien a la oficina, un joven, quien al parecer tiene una relación con Kisa, si es como aparentaban. **—**Continuó remarcando el nombre de su subordinado, logrando que el otro apretara los puños, Takano sonrio, antes de continuar**—. **Verlos me hizo pensar en ti, y en lo mucho que te quiero, por eso sonreí; a mí solo me interesas tú. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Le dejo eso muy claro, o al menos eso esperaba. Abrió su departamento, pero antes de irse le robo un beso en los labios y entro. Sonrió al recordar el estado en que dejo a su vecino.

Ahora a pensar en el plan: Celos, funcionaron, pero no completamente, ya que no admitió que me ama; bueno siguiente acción, la declaración y presentar mis intenciones a sus padres...

Mañana va a ser un día muy entretenido.

...

Ritsu Onodera veía la puerta de su vecino y jefe con un notable sonrojo en su rostro y una mano agarrando fuertemente su pecho.

"Takano-san es un tonto, ¿cómo dice esas cosas? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late más rápido cuando pienso en todo eso? Estaba celoso, me enojo mucho verle sonreírle a si a Kisa-san, quiero ser la única persona a la que le de esos gestos"

Suspiro resignado, tal vez lo mejor sería decirle al moreno lo que sentía…


	5. Chapter 5 Declaración e intensiones

4. Día número cuatro.

Declaración y presentar intensiones a sus padres…

Cinco de la mañana en el departamento de Takano Masamune, este tenía un problema; ya había planeado como se le declararía al menor, sabía incluso que le diría a los padres de Ritsu, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle, lo único que conocía era el apellido del padre de su castaño, pero desconocía el domicilio de ellos, tampoco el número de teléfono era de su conocimiento; claro que podía acudir al trabajo del señor, pero no sería apropiado, además en casos así, siempre era mejor hablar con la madre. El apoyo de una madre es importante, en especial si lo que se busca es ser aceptado en esa familia.

…

Para Onodera Ritsu no era un buen día, de hecho desde la noche anterior todo había salido mal…

"Para empezar quede como un idiota ante Takano-san, y después todo empeoro, al entrar a mi departamento, me caí con unos zapatos que estaban regados, cuando preparé mi cena, esta se me quemo, al bañarme se me acabo el agua caliente y por si fuera poco no pude dormir" Recordaba tristemente, mientras suspiraba resignado… "Y esta mañana, nada mejoro, de alguna forma me caí tres veces seguidas."

Pero bueno lo mejor era irse a trabajar… Al salir del departamento se topó con Takano, quien al parecer iba a tocar en ese momento la puerta.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Takano-san? ―la pregunta iba cargada de recelo, por alguna razón el joven estaba convencido que su día no tenía solución.

—Quiero el teléfono de tus padres —el castaño le miro extrañado, seguramente estaría bromeando…

— ¿Para qué? —la confusión era evidente en el rostro del pequeño…

—Para decirles de nuestra relación, ya que ni les conozco; te recuerdo que hace unos meses accediste a salir conmigo. ―En momentos así el castaño no entendía como el moreno era capaz de recordar eso.

—Dime que estas bromeando —exclamo el de verdes ojos, el otro frunció el ceño sorprendido de que pudiera pensar algo semejante.

…

La verdad el moreno iba a presentarse como un amigo y ganarse la simpatía de la familia para ser aceptado sin problemas…pero no se resistió a fastidiar al castaño, era muy divertido y si podía ver su expresión confundida era mejor todavía…

…

No sabía porque o como, pero Takano-san había conseguido el teléfono de la casa y logro hablar con su madre.

—Entonces cariño, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu jefe era amigo tuyo? —le recriminaba su madre por cuarta ocasión. —Con lo educado que es, podías haberlo presentado antes, sin que él tuviera que hacerlo porque, -y por sus propias palabras- "quería conocer a los responsables de que mi gran amigo sea extraordinario". Por lo menos, ya sé que no estás solo y que alguien responsable cuidará de ti, me ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

Honestamente, si su mañana había empezado mal, ahora sólo empeoraba… ya hasta tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Siguió trabajando intentando olvidar su mañana… y todo lo demás.

…

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, con el moreno fastidiando al castaño, Mino sonriendo y desapareciendo constantemente, con un fastidiado Hatori lidiando con su mangaka y con Kisa soñando despierto. Así fue su día hasta que finalmente llego el tiempo de regresar a sus hogares…

…

El castaño estaba sorprendido al ver al moreno frente a su puerta, en especial por que este tenía la cabeza baja…

― Creo que te cause problemas, ya que desde que tu madre hablo contigo no has estado de buen humor… ―esas palabras eran extrañas viniendo de quien gozaba hacerle enojar, el más pequeño noto que el mayor iba a hablar y quedo sorprendido por el discurso de este:

"No quiero pensar en que te iras, dejarme, ya lo hiciste una vez pero no creo poder resistirlo otra vez.

Me volví adicto a tu presencia, a tu olor, incluso a tus enojos, cuando trabajamos o en cualquier otra situación, tus sonrojos me enloquecen… no quiero pasar un día sin estar a tu lado; quiero tenerte junto a mí, saborear tus labios, me encantaría saber lo que se siente que tú inicies un beso.

Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo, ser la persona que más desees ver, ser quien ocupe tu corazón…

Te amo, jamás pensé quererte tanto. Tu sólo recuerdo logra acelerar mi corazón, lo cual es algo que jamás me había sucedido.

Te amo y ya no me imagino la vida sin ti a mí lado. Te has convertido en mi mundo entero y no sabes lo que me aterra imaginar que te puedas fijar en alguien más, por eso una vez te pedí que me dejaras estar más cerca de ti que nadie más.

Te amo, no quiero perderte. Mi mayor deseo es que yo signifique para ti la mitad de lo que tú representas para mí; por eso hice todo… lo que ha sucedido este año y también hace diez años…

Debido a ello, Ritsu, ¿quieres acompañarme en una cita este sábado?"

…

—Sí —le pensarlo respondió, y ahora que había accedido no podía retractarse…pero ese día era jueves, ¿por qué hasta el sábado? —¿Por qué no mañana?

—No voy a estar —fue toda su respuesta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a su departamento.

Mi mal día, a pesar del gran desastre que había sido, no había terminado tan mal…

…

Takano sonrió muy complacido.

La presentación había sido un éxito, la madre de Onodera había quedado encantada con él, además ya había sido invitado a conocerlos en persona en el próximo descanso de ellos; y la declaración tampoco estuvo mal, si tomamos en cuenta el sonrojo y la rápida respuesta del castaño…

Ahora a soportar un día sin Ritsu, esa sería la parte más complicada, pero podía usar ese día para planear la cita… aun así sería algo muy difícil, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de esa parte, pero como le había dicho a Onodera que no le vería mañana, ahora no podía retractarse.

Siguiente fase, distanciamiento…


	6. Chapter 6 Distanciamiento

Día número cinco.

Distanciamiento.

Jueves, Nueve de la mañana. En la editorial Marukawa Shoten, en la sección de manga Shoujo, podemos ver a tres personas trabajando tranquilamente y a otra más que está presionando con mucha fuerza el teclado de su ordenador…

Ritsu Onodera estaba enojado, mucho, después de todas las palabras que Takano le dijo, este había desaparecido, no lo volvió a ver… se estaba desesperando cada vez más y se ponía muy furioso.

Cada momento era una excusa para recordar las palabras del moreno, le habían gustado y si el mayor no le hubiera pedido la cita, seguramente el castaño hubiera confesado todo lo que sentía por su superior… Ya se estaba cansado de ser interrumpido cuando quería decirle –y reunía el valor- que le amaba: primero la lluvia había evitado que su jefe escuchará el te amo que susurro, después cuando le beso la mano e iba a confesarse él le beso… realmente no lo entendía, tanto quería escuchar esas palabras y lo interrumpía.

Quería ver a Takano, en este momento incluso ansiaba que le aventara unos de sus archivos… pero no, él no estaba, estaba muy ocupado en juntas con el resto de directivos gritándose unos a los otros…

Le extrañaba, deseaba oír su voz, aunque aprovechará cada oportunidad para decirle idiota; le faltaba su presencia, estaba dispuesto hasta soportar sus regaños, por muy fastidiosos que estos fueran; hasta añoraba sus gritos, no importaba que fueran por cualquier tontería… sí que se ha vuelto masoquista, cualquier persona huiría de algo así, pero él se conformaba con eso, era mucho peor esta ausencia, en especial por su declaración del día anterior…

Y es que el sólo recordar algunas frases lograba que su corazón latiera veloz, que sus manos sudaran, sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, incluso suspiraba –ya sus compañeros se había burlado de él por ello y preguntado si tenía novia- todo eso y ni lo tenía presente. No se imagina que haría con él ahí enfrente, una ridiculez, seguramente.

…

En la editorial Marukawa Shoten, diez de la mañana, sala de reuniones.

Takano Masamune se encontraba discutiendo sobre el número de publicaciones de algún manga con el resto de directivos, como de costumbre una gran cantidad de insultos y gritos se escuchaban en las sala, al parecer en lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo es que el material se vendería bien…

El moreno estaba experimentando un dolor de cabeza, era la cuarta publicación que discutían, ya llevaban cuatro horas en la misma sala.

Una hora después terminaron con toda las discusiones, pero como era normal, ninguno de los presentes quedo conforme con los acuerdos… Recuerda que el día de hoy su intención es no estar cerca del castaño, por lo que no puede regresar a trabajar, decide regresar a casa temprano, para tomarse un analgésico y empezar con todos los preparativos de la cita que esperaba ansiosamente.

…

Dos de la tarde. Departamento de Takano, ya tenía lista una agenda de lo que iban a hacer mañana…tenía pensado acapararlo todo el día, el mayor tiempo posible.

Le recogería en la mañana, a eso de las seis, para llevarlo a un acogedor café a desayunar, podrían hablar cómodamente de libros, -el pasatiempo del menor- mangas, incluso del trabajo, ya que a los dos les apasionaba eso, pero procuraría que esa parte fuera breve…Después irían a ver una película, si es que el tiempo no se les iba platicando…

Ya tenía el lugar donde comerían, un bonito restaurante que según la madre del castaño era el favorito de este (un pequeño detalle que logro conseguir al conocerla) y que no era muy lujoso, por lo que el joven no se sentiría incómodo.

En su cita tenía pensadas un par de cosas: hacerle reír, algo que a él le fascinaba escuchar era la risa del menor, por lo que eso no sería ningún problema; besarle, iba a pasar ese día sin sus labios, pero tenía la intensión de besarle desde el primer momento en que le viera, con un roce se conformaba; preguntarle que ha hecho en esos diez años donde no tuvieron contacto, algo en lo que tenía mucha curiosidad… Dejarle claras mis intenciones… eso era lo primero que quería abordar, pero probablemente sería lo último.

Lo que anhelaba de su cita era escuchar, sino un "te amo" por lo menos un te quiero… lástima que el castaño fuese tan testarudo y orgulloso; que por no querer sufrir tenía miedo de abrir su corazón, cuando él tenía la intención de cuidarlo como si fuera un tesoro, ya que para Takano era lo más importante, su Ritsu.

Ahora todo lo que faltaba era esperar al castaño y decirle la hora de su cita, ya se imaginaba que no podría cumplir el día sin verle, así que sólo aguardaría a que el otro arribara…

Ritsu había regresado a su departamento ya entrada la noche, por andar tan distraído no pudo terminar temprano y se quedó más de lo normal, estaba resignado, en parte lo hizo con la esperanza de ver a su jefe, pero cuando Yokozawa le dijo que se había ido temprano se deprimió y le fue aún más difícil terminar…

Así que encontrarse a la persona que no podía sacar de su cabeza, por más que lo intentará, enfrente de su puerta le sorprendió mucho.

—Tardaste —fue el saludo del más alto, sonaba curiosamente como un reproche.

—Me confié y no termine, por lo que tuve que salir más tarde —no entendía porque, pero siempre se sentía en la necesidad de justificarse ante el mayor, era su jefe, pero había momentos en los que se sentía como un niño hablándole a su padre…

—Está bien, de todas formas, yo sólo venía a recordarte de nuestra cita y a decirte que te recogeré mañana a las ocho en punto, vas a pasar todo el día conmigo así que no hagas otros planes —al terminar de hablar le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue…  
No quería creerlo, pero su corazón estaba más acelerado que cuando hacían otras cosas más comprometedoras…

Ya no quería esperar, deseaba ahora su cita.

…


	7. Chapter 7 Cita

Día número seis.

Cita.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, en el departamento del joven castaño. Ritsu Onodera estaba completamente perdido, su habitación era un caos, toda su ropa estaba regada sobre su cama, había zapatos por toda la habitación… cualquiera que hubiera entrado pensaría que es el cuarto de una mujer antes de su primera cita; y el castaño estaba así de nervioso.

Simplemente, pensar que la persona de la que estaba enamorado pasaría todo el día con él, lograba alterar todos sus nervios…

Reviso por cuarta vez el reloj en una hora, sólo le faltaba esperar a que Takano llegara.

…

Masamune toco la puerta del castaño a las ocho en punto, escucho las rápidas pisadas del menor y se sorprendió gratamente cuando un bien vestido castaño le abrió la puerta, no estaba de gala, pero era el traje que él le regalara en su cumpleaños.

—Buenos días, te ves increíble —el moreno tenía el propósito de ser amable con el castaño y de decirle todo lo que le gustaba de él, por lo que esa frase era una gran verdad, pero lo que el otro desconocía es que aunque lo viera en harapos le encantaba…

Disfrutar del sonrojo del menor, era un beneficio adicional.

—Buenos días, gracias, tú también te ves bien. —Escucho el susurro del castaño, mientras se dirigían al elevador—. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Primero desayunaremos en un café cercano, para llegar a tiempo a ver una película. —La sonrisa que recibió el mayor fue suficiente para saber que era buena idea que ese fuera el inicio de su cita…

Los dos fueron al estacionamiento, donde subieron al auto del moreno y llegaron a un acogedor café, entraron y pidieron unos emparedados y bebidas…

El pelinegro observo que el menor ya no tenía tanto problema con ese tipo de establecimiento.

…

Estaban desayunando; a pesar de que el lugar y la comida eran de su agrado, sentía el silencio muy pesado, hasta que su jefe hablo.

— ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguna de las escritoras? —La pregunta le tomo desprevenido, pero no pudo contestar porque el mayor continúo hablando—. ¿Has leído algo aparte de los tomos que estamos revisando?, ¿Realmente encuentras interesante los mangas?

—No he tenido inconvenientes, Takano-san, están trabajando muy bien. —Sonrió cuando pensó en lo diferente que hubiera sido su siguiente respuesta hace unos años—. Me gusta la forma en que trabajan, es muy diferente a un libro, los temas son buenos, si bien sigo amando los libros, los mangas me están cautivando; el trabajo de ellas es muy bueno, y no, no he podido leer algo.

El mayor sonrió complacido de saber que su subordinado estaba disfrutando de su trabajo, que ya le había escuchado felicitar a las autoras, pero eso no significaba que le gustara _realmente_ lo que leía. —Este es la cartelera del cine, ¿qué te gustaría ver? —Le tendió una hoja que traía guardada, decidieron la película y continuaron con su desayuno.

La conversación fluyo fácilmente a partir de ese punto.

…

Onodera reviso su reloj, se asombró cuando noto que ya eran las diez de la mañana. La hora de la función ya se aproximaba, por lo que decidieron retirarse…

Fueron al cine, caminaron rozándose los brazos.

Compraron las entradas y un refresco, que a petición del mayor compartirían –eso le causo un sonrojo al menor- entraron a la función.

Durante esta, Takano estaba más entretenido observando al joven a su lado, memorizando cada uno de los gestos que este hacía. En las ocasiones en que el otro se daba cuenta un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

En perspectiva la película la disfrutaron los dos, aunque sólo uno la vio.

…

Después de la película fueron al restaurante, donde Ritsu dirigió una confundida mirada a su acompañante.

—Tu madre —dijo como toda respuesta, causando alegría en el otro, que el mayor se tomara la molestia en investigar sobre algo así le parecía tierno.

Conversaron largamente, Ritsu le conto sobre su tiempo en el extranjero, sobre las personas a las que conoció, Takano le explico lo que él había hecho cuando se enteró que el castaño lo había dejado…

Hablaron sobre los malentendidos que existieron durante ese pequeño tiempo que salieron… Y sin que se dieran cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde, decidieron retirarse.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?, ¿te gustaría ir a mi departamento para continuar la conversación o preferirías ir a dar un paseo a los alrededores? —la pregunto el moreno, demostrando que no deseaba terminar la conversación.

—Me gustaría ir a tu departamento. —la respuesta les sorprendió a los dos, pero el castaño se tranquilizó recordándose que tenía pensado confesarse, por lo que ir al hogar del menor era la mejor opción.

…

El trayecto al departamento del mayor fue ameno, ambos hablaron sobre sus gustos y sobre las cosas que les desagradaban, sobre sus seres queridos y también acerca de las cosas que les enfurecían…

…

Al llegar a la habitación, los dos se sentaron en el sofá del comedor.

—Me gustaría decir algo. —Hablo el de ojos verdes, mirando al pelinegro directamente a los ojos; su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho—. Sobre ayer, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, la única forma en que lo soporte fue recordando las palabras que me confesaste el día anterior. Y lo que dijiste no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, sólo una pequeña frase y mi corazón late. Te amo, lo admito, pero tengo miedo; de que esto algún día termine, que cambies tus sentimientos o que por otra confusión se arruine todo.

—Eso no pasará, te voy a amar durante todo el tiempo en que yo este con vida; sobre los malentendidos, mientras nos propongamos a hablarlo, no creo que esto se termine, pero es algo en que tenemos que acordar. —Las palabras del mayor eran escuchadas atentamente por el otro, mientras le veía hincarse y tomarle de la mano—. Sólo te pido que lo intentes.

—En una ocasión me dijiste que esperarías a que mi corazón y cuerpo te aceptaran, hoy estoy listo. Seré tuyo, si tú eres exclusivamente mío, y sólo para mí.

El mayor ataco sus labios, sellando así su promesa.

…

Quien diría que el plan de una semana terminaría a sí, con el castaño entre sus brazos y correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Alegremente podía decir que la cita fue un éxito y todo lo demás también.

Fin.

*Así termina la historia, gracias por leer.


End file.
